The invention relates to a system comprising a digital communication network for data transmission, comprising audio type data, between a master module and a plurality of slave modules, each module comprising at least one network terminal to connect the communication network to the module, at least one network terminal of a slave module being connected to a network terminal of another module by means of the communication network.